The Last Prototype
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Aragami made the world crap and I mean crap but what happens when you mix a kid with prototype powers and aragami you beter get ready for one slashing good time
1. Chapter 1

In the ruins of a city there was what appeared to be the wreckage of a trailer there was a boy sleeping soundly till he herad a giant sound"huhu huh.. what"it was three zygotes,chi you,kouga ,and gboro-gboro.

Hey you unlike you guys some of us need some sleep "RAAARRGH "the current aragami were heading towards him "damn you all must be bakas if you dont know who I am then again I've never leave survivors "the gboro-gboro fired "hits but the boy is still there "hey I was in the middle of talkinnnnnggg!SLSSSH SLSSH(I know lame sound effect ) "the zygotes were the first to go "oh so you think you got the drop on me well think again "just then the kouga grabbed him in a lock but got tripped by some thing that was coming from both his arms they seem to be tendrils .RAAGHHR "hm you don't taste half bad but not as good as pizza though now to finish you and the rest of you "all the remaing aragami rushed him.

The chi you came first in and started swipping his wings at the boy "man your to slow I'll show you a punch " he ducked under it and delevered a devastaing blow with his enlarged fist "eat this "BOOM "if that didn"t work the first time what makes you think it will this time "the boys arms became shields but quickly turned into claws "lets see how special you aren"t!"He made quick work of the gboro-gboro looks like it's just you and me ape "RAAAARGHHHH"it"s roar stopped cause it had been sliced in 2 by one giant blade "hmm now then what should I do to past the timmme ... oh hello ?

**FENIR ORGANIZATION**

Kota can't you be serious for one second" sorry I just love my cartoons "come on now ease up alisa "ok sakuya but why can't you come with me instead of him

Alisa I couldn't even come with you even if I wanted to at this point seeing as how I've been pregant for 3 months "yeah and I can't leave either it's my baby and soon me Lindow the soon to be most awesomness dad in the world shall not leave her unattended."Geez lindow I know you're love my niece or nephew but you have to give them space and sakuya you should be resting right now!Ok tsubaki by guys good luck bring something good back .

KOTA ALISA!Mam" your mission is to search the remains of a ruined city " huh were just doing reconissence thats odd even for us "yeah I agree with alisa why are looking for the remains of a city "it's not why it's what "huh both said " yes that lab rat of ours showed us this video"up on the screen appeared 4 ogretails "huh whats so special about these ogretails. Patient here comes the odd part " a figure shrouded in rags attacks them with tendris and there separated in three. My "dear god "Paylor believes it's a new type of aragami but just to be safe were sending two of are most experinced and most trusted god eater here this camera well be put on both of you so if you find any thing " understood.

Now listen we need answers no more question we need results do you think you to are up to the task "yes mam both exclamed "good oh and one more thing try to come back alive "ok .

**Ruined city**

Man I don't think I'll ever get used to how much the worlds changed "me neither kota but whats weird is that there are actually car s here that haven't decaded "yeah alisa you're right but there covered in this strange stuff "it appeares to be remains of a dead aragami "ok either there is god eater here or were dealing went something out of our fucking league .Come on kota you got to ha"RAAARRGGGGH"woah that was a kongu" yeah no doubt "as they were running towards the scene they heard a someone talking once they got where they heard they mob of aragami they saw person he looked around thier age had black hair that stood up brown skin tattered black pants and a kacky brown touga over him to cover his torso . " what are you doing alisa " we need a plan that dude's gonna get eaten " just as he finished saying that they both heard a slash the boys hands became claws"what the hell alisa what should we do alisa "just as he was finishing a kouga one of the zygotes he cut was heading towards him alisa switshed her god arc to close combat and killed the remains .

**PRESENT TIME**

Oh um hello ..um this is ..who the hell are you" were god eaters of the fenir branch we were sent here to see why three weren't as many aragmi in this area cause were the first god eaters to come to this area "ok what and I lost you after you said god eater?

DUDE HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! Do what" the thing with your arms "kota raised the touga to look at his arms just to see that they had became a type of hardening black "woah dude what happen "nothing happen "I just don't appreciate you taking my stuff off "exscuse me will you kindly come with us "sure thank you umm.

What's your name "the boy pulled his touga off and showed her a 14 on his right shoulder in gray writing "14 "huh my name is 14 "ok 14 follow us to the branch kota you ready"is anyone else awsemosed by what he did ?Is he always like this "come on "she grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

**FENIR ORGANIZATION**

Hey paylor get up her" what is it tsubaki "kota adn alisa"are back they brought something back "am on my way "hey everyone get back please " kota gave tsubaki the video camera and showed her what they saw "whats your name kid asked lindow. "It's huh what .."lindow saw he was extening his aragami hand "oh sorry it scared you "14 picked him up and started hugging him tightly "wow am not the only one look at this "he then took of the bandages alisa and kota put on him and showed everyone his arms "wait you use to be a god eater "huh ok 1 I don't even know what the hell a god eater is 2 wheres the cute silver head the new guy wants you "sakuya looked at his arms and asked him the same hey dude who's the chick" this is my wife and that's my baby "ba ba ba baby _" you shall be my legacy my perfect form my child my little baby boy "_ahh ahh ahhah"he started screaming and holding his head "14 14 14! ahhah hah hah "am sorry I just remebered something ?

Exscuse me son am Doctor Paylor and could you explain this "as soon the video alisa and kota had taped appeared "everyone in the room was astonished I've lost my memory Ionly remeber 3 things my name is 14 the second is how to use my powers and third that I kill aragami and eat them "HUH!?" No I mean thats not the only thing I eat I can't rember my past but I can eat regular food and would it be ok if I stayed here "yes but you must help us get rid of the aragami "sure I was gonna do that even if you told me not to "find 14 right welcome to fenir ? Well better get use to it rookie thanks and sorry for scaring her .

I think everyones gonna like him kota "yeah sure as hell know I do huh "maybe things will get better now?

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AM JUST TESTING IT OUT I'LL STOP IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT BUT IT WAS FUN MAKING THIS NEED REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**FENIR ORGANIZATION**

After figuring out 14 was the cause of of there not being many aragmi in a ruin city he quickly joined the god eaters in their fight.

Listen paylor you may be currentely be in charge of this branch but you still shouldn't have made this decision by yourself"I didn't make it by myself I asked the board and they said they were ok with it "I meant me "oh I see you feel threatened by me are you "if you threatned me I would have killed you and not give a damn about the consequences .Ok maybe I was out of line there but think about it when I saw that video ,he took out strengths and numbers that only maybe 30 total of the god arcs in the whole entire world can do but he did it in mere minutes"yes but that was 14 and 14 is diferent from the rest 14 is 14 ..14...14"ah so you noticed two if he's 14 than were or what happened to the other 13 "listen paylor make decisions you make the decsions that benefit this branch but if it means sacrificing anyone I'll kill you my damn self ok but just in case keep an eye on him".

Now if you'll exscuse me I have to check him"14 "yes medical examinations"doctor 14 is currently with lindow and well

**LINDOWS ROOM **

In front of lindow room was everyone in the god arc program sakuya,kota and, alisa were in lidows room with lindow in there.

So let me get this straight you've been able to all that stuff ever since you could remeber "yeah lindow "ok lindow if you're done treating him like a crimnal can please focus on something else"yeah like why you ate your baby "wait do you even know where babies come from "of course I do , they come from a silver tree in the sky and the tree has apples and when the apples fall on the floor of heaven the seeds go to certain mommies and daddies ".Everyone looked at him odd ball until kota started laughing "AH HAAAH AHHHH AAA oh my god thats priceless man "no kota said lindow the question is how far did the apple fall from the tree ahahhhhaaah"both tsubaki and alisa slapped both boys in the back of the head ", thats not funny you guys listen 14 babies well they um ".Exscuse me that's another conversation for another time entirely but 14 come with me where are where are we going " were going to give you a medical exmaniation so follow me could you give me that thing over your torso".He did that and he soon followed him"so heres the room I'll need your pants to "could you turn around "of course are you done "yeah "now step in the room lively please"ok"as soon as the door was closed paylor fled"hey baylor where am I it's dark in here woahhhhhhhh"a trap door activated "he than landed in a big the where the hell amI ?Ok men grab him and clean him"huh what the hey stop "pay;or and his scientist were scrubbing him and giving him a bath cause he really stinked .

Hey cut it out that tickles ahhahaa am serious stopbbbuhaahaah"heh this is actually kinda of fun doctor paylor "yes keep it up then vaccine him and measure him"ok people help me get him get him up "hey wait that felt god "could put your arms up hey carefull,woah that areas personal ow you stabbed me "they kept checking for any disease and doing other stuff he didn't like .

**OUTSIDE ROOM**

Man I kinda fell bad for him " what are they doing to him "he's been screaming a lot "oh I think we should go in just as sakuya said that paylor stepped out "everyone i give you the newest addition to the god arc family 14!

He stepped out he had a leather black jacket with fenir symbol on his back white fur on the coat neck an orange shirt with black fenir symbol on the chest he had the same pants only they were sew and didn't smell and he wore boots that he could easily slep of .

Woah dude you clean up nice said kota "thanks "you look hansome 14 "thank you alisa you look good to "ok 14 we have one more thing I need to tell whats happened so far in another room no one knew about "here is everything you need to know about fenir "he put a helmet on him and info just started flowing into him...thank you 14 you may leave .

EVERYONE EVERYONE! all the god eaters looked at him" sakuya ,lindow guess what! "what both exclamied !" I know where baies come from "both had a look of fright on thier face "you see everyone guys have this thing called drill and girls have "he was tackled by both kota and lindow "ug hufff ffhu "listen you don't say that or do that in public ok said lindow standing over him "oh ok man I'm hungry " well what you in for asked kota "what you got "we just got a new shipment of mashed potatoes, corn,chicken,bacon,and gravy "is the gravy brown yes "ok bring that to me and give me thirty minutes.

**30 MINUTES LATER **

He came out with a black plastic bowl with all the stuff mixed together "it smells good "I call it the famous bacon bowl "he dipped his spoon in it and thrusted the concoaction in his mouth"well is it good asked alisa" it's heavenly " he then started stuffing it down his mouth just as he was finishing the alarm ranged "attention aragami attack in ruin city ".Lindow ,Alisa,Kota,and14 you're going on this mission ok "lets go kick some aragami asses !

Woah it's a dozen orgertails several kongus and 2 vajra "this is gonna be fun"hold up you have to figure ouy how you're gonna work with us" right ok lindow take the left flank kota you're backfire and 14 you're with me ok everybody got it "um alisa I have question were you talking to me or do you mean them "whh what "lindow and 14 were sliding down to them "why those damn idiots kota "coverfire I gotcha ya .Hey araassholes if you think of coming out of hiding and attacking fenir you gotta deal with me so come on"said 14 as he rushed to them as his arms turned into claws HYAHH "I'll be hey kid you're showing off to much even for me .The two were standing back to back "so how's it going so far "good why you getting tired"no you fuck no "me neither "14 behind you "alisa said as she threw her arc at the vajra she jumped over 14 and grabbed the arc and brought between her legs and spun it between it and cut it in half ",damn alisa that was really attractive I mean that was really awesome I mean some people find that guys 4:00 "they looked that way and saw a Fallen Quadriga "woah guys stay back he's mine "the quadriga shot misseles at him but were blocked by his shields "don't interupt me when am talking "his arms turned black he ran head on to the aragami first kreppling it with two hard hits to both back legs .

He then changed them again but this time these weird tendrills came out "ohhhhah "the quadriga shot another set of missles but were stopped when he stoopped them with the tendrills "eat this mutha fuckerrrr!The missles were thrown back killing the quadriga "hold up we got to check something first "lindows arm became a mouth and bit the aragami "hey look it's a keeper huh I see very interesting said 14 "hey guys lets go back my cartoons about to come on ".Sure kota cause am hungry again "man kota weird "kota what about 14 "he's not weird he's different

As they entered the branch everyone welcomed the team "that was awesome names brendan "hi am kanon"everyone was cogradulating him "hey I didn't do it alone I had help from my team my friends "soon the whole lobby was feeld with screams of joy and laughter "Hey alisa "yes 14 "I think am gonna enjoy this place!

Standing over the remains of a vajra was a man "this wasn't done by god eaters were they "no so he's awakened our brother is awake but he has no idea what he's truly meant for no idea?

**WOW CLIFFHANGER HERE NEW CHAPTER OF THE LAST PROTOTYPE ENJOY AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dessert**

Gaaahh screamed a man in a dark blue hoodie he had blonde hair that was hanging on the right side of his face and had a yellow shirt under it he was currently fighting a chi-you hera"hey you rokkie recruits keep your asses up I can't always bail you out" gaaahhhgg"ah shut it you abomination!The jumped up high and his sword grew a mouth and he brought it down on the poor you mr."stop right there you 2 made three mistakes 1. you didn't even try working together or communicating with your almost let your enemy get the drop on you,and the third and most important thing don't put a mister in front of my name it's soma ok now lets go back home it's been a month since I've been back.

**Fenir Organization**

Ok 14 are you ready asked paylor who was behind a glass window these are simulations but there just as real as the real thing so the pain you feel will be just as much "yeah,yeah can we please start so I can go hangout with kota and the others"alright let's start at level 1" ogretails appeared before 14" well since am a gentelman I'll let you guys take the first swing " they did they all shot spikes at him from thier tails"woah woh yeah hahah alright so come on lets see you taste some of this"his arm became a whip gaaghr roared an ogretail as it came rushing at don't scare me swing looww"as he swept all the ogretails from under thier feet"now you round and a round and away we go"he spun one of them around crashing into the others"haah hah hah that was two off"14 washit with one of the spikes and i went through his arm"simulation terminadte simulation terminated simulatuon terminated,"14 are you ok " yeah am good I just gotta almost... aagghhh..got it out"doctor did you just see what he did yes he was able to take it out and he regenerated,"the doctors looked at paylor and they all gave a nod to one another.

Exscuse me 14 could you huh..where'd he go " allllissaaa"said 14 as he tackled her" alisa are you ok"am allright it's just that 14 could you please get up"oh sorry "so rookie how the test go "boring as usual I've already been here for about a month and am still getting treated like I have some kind of disease"welll"hm"am kidding man am kidding oh hey did you guys hear"what soma's coming back "huh!?Yay soma whoo hooh um yeah..umm who the hell is soma"oh him lindow and sakuya were the actual members of are team before the 3 of us"well then lets go meet him"he then dragged both lindow and kota to the bay"now you rookies remember what I told "yes sir "now get moving. Strict as ever I see"and carefree as always"lindow"soma"haha"aahaha"how've you been soma it's been a month since we last heard from you"soma! "pregant that's what soma said in his mind"it's good to see you soma said sakuya as she gave him hug "good to see you to"hey buddy long time no see"hello kota"hey why you have to say my name like that "cause that's exactly how your name should be said"alisa you to?

You're straight forward as always alisa"hmph"hey soommaa" hi there"who are you "am . am ..am sniff sniff sniff"what is it "snifff sniiff huh it's you" me said soma"yeah you smell just like the hell are you talking about what do you mean I smell like him!Am sying you both smell like half hugh"you come with me nobody follow us"soma and 14 were both in a hallwa"how did you know that"oh I can smell aragami but both you and lindow smell like em and that kinda includes myself"woah waoh woah exscuse me" oh yeah um can we go o that simulator so I can show you" sure let me get my god arc.

They were in the simulator both paylor and alisa and company were watching "so show me how you can smell aragami"oh I can do more than smell I can also absoreb them to and I can also do this"14 arms became claws and soma was astonished"cool I know I can do a bunch of other stuff to and"that's enough why is someone like you in fenir you're an abomination just like..like.. me!Woah hey man you could have hurt me"soma didn't listen he instead threw his god arc at him and missed but soma came up and punched him in the faced he then grabbed his arc and hit him with the broad side and he hit the wall"listen soma I dont know what your beef is but if you don't stop am gonna hurt you"come on "he came at him but 14 blocked it with his blade arm"I have a question for you 14 have you ever wondered why they made us why people like you,me,lindow,and shio came into existence we were just mistakes in some way for evolution or to stop the aragami,now why do you think you're in this world huh! I.I..I"just as I thought you know nothing of anything listen 14 if you can't answer that question by midnight I will kill you my damn self"soma turned away and walked out of the room.

Well we got good information and"stop saying that" alisa"no lindow 14 is a person he's not some tool you can use for your own satisfactory he has feelings like us he hurts like us he is like us and he is our ran out the room crying a little bit"alisa wait"doctor paylor it's best if we leave her alone said sakuya"why why why am I feeling like this am uoffh"sorry am not myself right now it's just that"14 what do you beileve you are I ...you see thats just it I finally thought I found a home I found myself that didn't have to find out about my past that .that sniff"14 if you want to cry it's ok"alisiaaa am sorry if I broght this organization pain I didn't mean to it am".You did no such thing it's just that people don't like things that remind them of something tragic that girl he mention shio was just like you except she didn't have powers she could eat the aragami she sacrificed herself to save us soma took it harder than all of us listen 14 don't try to act alone am here for you kota here for you and so is everyone else"alisa thank you and",he was looking in her eyes and she was looking into his .

Um I just realized your a little taller than me"he was 5.5"I uphf"14 was stopped when alisa kissed him he then picked her up by the back of her thigs and but her against the wall the kiss started to deepen from a kiss of sympathy into a kiss of love he licked her lips to ask for entrance into her mouth she accepted his offer and the two tongues started to battle for dominance the two then seperated for air.I have never done this before"neither have I "she grabbed the back of his head and the kiss was short but passoinate"your hat fell off"I know do you want to keep going"I" god eaters we have a high A level threat on the sunken grid all god eaters are to report to the lobby immedtatley"come on"right".

**Lobby**

Lindow what do you thinks going on I don't know"hey where's alisa and 14"were right here" 14 "sorry were late took longer to get here than we thought "quiet,quiet down everyone we have a major problem here a problem at the sunken grid there is a nest of aragami the total count is wellmingly over 50 we want to send a small team of 8 to handel the threat also we beileve there may be a hannibal"as soon as lindow heard that his heart almost stopped"now this mission is beyond dangerous so who will go everyone was silent till lindow spoke up"I'll go"lindow you sure" don't worry I promise I'll be back sakuya"and I promise to bring him said 14"am going to said soma giving 14 a deathglare"the 2 of us will go said annette and federico"14 I got yah back said shun"am coming to said alisa"you're gonna need my experteise so am in said gina"well then it's settle the team that will take this threat on consist of the ,14,alisa,shun,annette,federico,gina,and soma the team leader will be lindow now get you're god arcs and get ready to leave in 10 minutes said tsubaki.

14 was in his room getting ready when his room door opened "who is it oh alisa what's up"14 about the kiss I I just wanted to say after this mission I would like to be your girlfriend if your ok with that"sure I am "14 walked over and hugged her tightly"let's come back together ok 14" yeah"he then planted a kiss on her forhead and the two walked out of the everyone here and accounted for"everyone gave a nod"ok guys some of you have been on missions with me before but this is different we stop this nest we might not have as many aragami to deal with and hell we might have a new base ok team let's move out.

**Sunken Grid**

GRAGH"OHGGH"two kongus were fighting over the remains of a vajra"man look at them there's so many"I'll say shun are we really gonna have to take on this many"no not alone you want listen two teams one team will look for the nest and destroy it while the other takes on the surrounding aragami"the team that will take on the aragami is me alisa,gina,and shun the rest of you will go and find the nest said lets do this"ok come on"14 and soma's team were sneaking in so the aragami wouldn't notice them unless they wanted to"alright 2 minute window over gina your up first ordered alisa"survival shot "she hit 3 zygotes "guaghr"looks like they found us shun stay on me gina alisa get on top of there and give them hell from the sky .

Search party to suicide squad search party to suicide squad do you copy over"search party to suicide shun that you "yeah were currently having a blast how it going with you" were looking"no mean to rush but hurry the fuckk up anbmfgrh"shun shun hey shun I"boom woah"oh so you're the reason huh"it was a fallen coccoon maiden spark and a golden gboro-gboro"federico can you handle these guys" um yeah I think I can" fine your with me"14 annette find that nest" come on me and soma gonna kick your ugly ass all over the ..no. double-damnitt we don't even know what this nest looks let alone how to find one annette you find it..hey annette wha"she gabbed his face and turned it to what she was looking at"ahh umm guys found it"there was a giant pink orb dangling from something" ok annette you a good shooter"am alright" ok you shoot it am gonna climb up and cut those things down then"LOOK OUT!.Annette "an amaterasu had knocked her back and from the side of the orb came down a fallen sariel"annette,annette you aight"yeah new plan I'll take these guys on ok and you get the orb ready"ready"break .14 brought out his whip fist and knock down the sariel to the ground he was about to finish it with his blade but the amaterasu got a direct hit on him" I won't give up I don't know why you guys have the done the things you've done but I won't lose to you aaargghh"both aragami rushed at him he was prepared he then brought out his tendrills and the sariel was stuck he finshed it off with a cannonsmack from his hammerfist he then absorbed it,now all that was left was the amaterasu it shot out something but when 14 tried to use his shields he got something else.14 14 are you alright"hey whats going on over there it's 14 he got hit with a blast from an amaterasu"no alisa heart sanked"aww my head"he's alright but he's differen woah"annette what is it am sending you my coordinates we found the nest "you heard here we got help em lets lead all the aragami to one location then finish them off said lindow.

Right"understood "confirmed"hey hey over here you ugly zit follow the shun skate shoes activate" come on everyone to annette and 14 position"14 woahh the amaterasu was surprised as well instead of shields all of his skin was a hardened black and his body was as hard as his shields"woah damn what an armor oh boo to the hell-yah "the amaterasu was firing more blast but they weren't working "eat this"he landed on top of it and went straight through it "annette lets get rid of this thing and .. man am still hungry "he then absorbed the amaterasu .Am al most now it's going down"the orb suspenders were cut down the orb came down and splattered.

Hey guys we brought you something "everyone brought either a gboro-gboro shun brought a quadriga lindow brought a borg camiann and everyone else brought a kongu"so how many are there" not that many we can take them said shun" as he and 14 were back to back "hey look there backing up" but why"lindows question was answered when he heard the most teroffiying and familar 's 's a"hannibal said lindow that orb must have created it at the last minute well I"the hannibal jumped over lindow and attacked the others "look out"it fired a volcano pillium at them"no you bastard come on you wanna fight "raggrah"soma" don't worry everyones just unconsciuos"and plus now it has to deal with us"14 "I promised I get you back safely didn't I "right time to kick some ass "all three of them attacked together lindow went for it's head but it saw that and immediately ignited it's flames it grabbed 14 and threw him to the other side of the grid"14.

OOWW he was standing in front of a blaze gboro-gboro but it wasn't attacking "what do you want"it pointed at him then it self"you want me to absorb you..ok if you say so then here goes"he brought his tendrills out and absorbed it"ow ow ow ow man what did I eat I gotta get back to the guys oww my stomach"come on lindow get up uoofh..what what you want me to do beg my father my have made with some of you but I am nothing like you SO GO AHEAD FINISH IT!The hannibal made a sword of flames and he was about to bring it down on soma but was stopped by 14 armor arms(aka muscle mass)"what are you doing here I don't need your sympathy either"IT'S not sympathy to help a friend and soma I don't know or remeber anything about my past or why am here but to why I was to created was to stop the aragami then I will fight to my very last breath and I won't let them destroy fenir.

14 pushed it back then all of a sudden his left arm started changing into something"oh what did I ahhah aha hah"his arm became a cannon it was black and on the shoulder there was a ring around it"allright it this "when he shot it his tendrils came out and it grabbed and absorbed the crates wait a minute soma hold him off for me .Gina,gina,gina wake up"oh my head what happpenn woah "hey you got them laser bullets give them to me "why trust me"hope this work"he then absorbed the bullets and noticed the hole became wider "hey you overgrown reptile over here "raghrgh"gina get ready "here goes something"all of a sudden a giant red orb appeared in front of the canon and he fired it hit the hannibal and it started to regress" RAGHH"woah"woah"woah holy that was awesome.

Nice but now we got to carry everyone back "not me"lindow"am allright I saw what happened what do you call that"I don't know "but lets hurry and get them back "hmm

**Fenir Organization**

Someone help me get them to the medical bay ordered tsubaki"are they gonna be allright well ther'ye only unconscious so they should be ok lets see what happenes.

22 minutes later

Woah really yeah and that's not all he also "are things allways this rowdy after a mission with him"sometimes"hey soma alisa"hey darling"darling said everyone"yeah"14 grabbed the back of her head and kissed her"woaaah"hey 14 am sorry about what I said and did and" forget about it past shits in past so we good"we good "now paylor want's me bye lis"he kiised her forehead , is he always like this yeah but you get use to it "yeah I'll get use to it

Interesting he did something not even I expected "yes so when can we met our little brother big brother"soon sister soon we shall all be come perfect

**OK THIS IS IT AM VERY PROUD OF THIS ONE SO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ALL OPINONS MATTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenir Organization**

"I am bored said 14""same here dude said Shun.

There hasn't been any attacks in are sector lately, Lindow and Soma are at some conference with paylor.

"Damn man what are we gonna do said Kota" "we could watch 14 use his powers in the simulator"" already done that got bored after an hour"" I got bored of doing it said 14. Great so were stuck here with nothing to do said Kota as he started to hang upside down on the couch. While the three friends were drowning in their own boredom the door to 14 room opened up. Yo guys what's up" hey Tatsumi said the three boys " say um you think it be to much to ask you guys to help me out with something real quick?

Depends on what it is man? Well you see Kanon came down with something so she's out, Brendan is out on a mission and I need help so could you guys um I don't know help me, guard the wall" why not better than staying right here man said Shun. I am in to said Kota"" cool it will pass the time just let me put you down,"" Kota and Shun had gotten off the sofa that 14 was lifting them on ,and he put the piece of furniture back where it originally was. Ok let's go buddies said 14.

**The wall of the east branch**

After walking around and scanning the area for 30 minutes the group was once again bored. Alright excitement's gone said 14" what are you talking about this is beyond exciting man isn't a rush knowing or not knowing when the enemy will becoming said Tatsumi. "If this you're way of excitement then I don't wanna even know your version of boredom said Kota. "You guys don't get it doesn't matter if it's boring or exciting this is our job. Sure keep telling yourself that said shun.

Anyway let something happen to pass the time please just anything said Shun as he shouted to the sky"" as soon as he said that a Sariel appeared right behind him. The group looked at and it was staring them down waiting for them to make a move and Shun was oblivious not seeing it"" hey guys what's wrong"" 14"" yeah Tatsumi"" listen you jump in front of Shun and shield him ok, then I jump in and stab it with my god arc on my mark.

"Guys what is... oh there's something right behind me isn't there? "NOW! 14 hurled himself in front of Shun seeing as the Sariel caught on to them and shot some missiles at them. "Nice try but I wouldn't stand there if I was you"" before the aragami could look up tatsumi already had his blade in it's temple. "UM thanks man for saving my ass man"" no problem man"" uh-oh guys we have trouble at 6:00.

The 4 friend looked ahead and saw at least probably over 3 dozen Aragami were heading for the wall. "Tatsumi come in"" yes ma,am"" were are you?

"Me, Shun, Kota, and 14 are on the wall"" good because everyone is stretched thin defend the wall until then I am sending over Gina, and Karel to help you defend the wall. "Miss Tsubaki there are a lot and by the looks of it they could be here in less than 10 minutes said Kota"" yes but I know you all can do it I believe Gina and Karel should be arriving now.

"Hey um Tatsumi who are they sending OH HELL NO WHY THIS DOUCHE"" well I rather be a Douche than ass wipe said Karel"" can it boys we have to work together said Gina glaring at both of them to stop. "Listen here is the plan we" FORGET YOUR PLAN! 14 YOU DUMBASS LISTEN FIRST"" hey 14 leave me some to said Shun as he got his skateboard and dropped down the wall. Well Karel ,and me got your backs said Tatsumi "" God Eater's try not to die yelled 14! 14 and Shun were the first spill through the horde of Aragami"" shun duck"" 14 spun himself ,and his blade around cutting a few of the Aragami in half. "Nice one dude"" thanks said 14 as the two were back to back.

Kota looked in the middle of the horde it was Shun and 14 but what caught his attention was the Aragami that was heading towards them"" crap Gina I need you over here said Kota. 14 had an ogretail actually by the tail and swinging it around bashing it across the others of the horde"" who's the man I am the man said 14 as he through the now bloody husk at a Kongu. "Hey Shun what number are you at"" 26"" 28"" as they were talking a Dyaus Pita was coming up to them"" ok whoever get's this they get 10 extra points"" sure I can work with that"" as they were about to attack a god arc went through the side of it's, head. The two saw it fall to the ground and looked to see it was Tatsumi arc"" so I guess I now have 40"" show off"" major said the two friends. Karel had his sight's on a Borg Camlann" distance 65 wind sufficient probability of missing none"" pulling the trigger he shot the Borg and it fell.

Boo-yah said Karel"" hey it looks like woah" Shun just barely dodged two bullets from Gina who hit the Chi-You that tried to sneak up behind them"" warn us next time Gina please"" I will try to comply next time I am trying to save your life. Alright everyone what do you say let's get rid of theses guy and call it a day yelled Tatsumi!

"Yeah"" after 30 more minutes of slashing ,and bashing the fight was over. So 14 guys was that excitement enough for you" it will do so Shun how many do you have"" 63"" 67"" 72"" damn Tatsumi man you take almost all the fun out of it"" ok everyone are transport is here let's go. "Yes I deserve a nice warm shower"" I to would also like to partake in such said Gina. Everyone was walking to their transport but no one noticed the tail of a Fallen Borg Camlann sneaking slowly through the sand it started to rise up from the sand"" huh what is that 14 BEHIND YOU shouted Kota! "Shit I can't use my healing I've used it to much not enough time to block not enough time Alisa am sorry.

Waiting for it's tail to puncture his body 14 saw that it stopped, but not of it's own freewill he looked to see it was being hold back by a whip that looked a little bit like his only it wasn't coming from him. "What the hell do yu think you're doing dumbass"" everyone looked to see where the voice came from a person in a black cloak the figured pulled the Borg to the side. " What the hell are you doing man?

RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

"Hold up I got this joker" it brought it's claws towards her and it's tail went through the cloak but no blood"" you know when I sit on you guys you aren't so comfortable"" without the cloak it reveled she was a girl, it now tried to stab with it's tail ,but punctured it's own skin instead"" now big bitch it's my turn. She brought her whip out and it went through all four legs of the Borg crippling it bringing it back it went through the things shield and she brought it closer to her"" well here ends are game of cat and mouse, as she walked on topped of it and consumed it.

I am sorry if I seem ungrateful but who the hell are you? The girl turned around she had red hair in a wild hair style, she stood at 6.4, she wore a red shirt that had been cut in half and it exposed belly button, her blue jeans also had tears and holes.

Hey why do you look like tha wuff"" the women pulled 14 into a tight embrace"" where were you I was so worried about you I'll kick your ass if you ever do that.

**Inside the Branch**

ANOTHER ONE shouted Tsubaki"" everyone looked at her awe completely forgetting about 14"" this is where you've been at huh not bad 14"" um thanks umm um ok am not gonna bullshit who are you? You forgot you idiot look closely"" she brought down the left side of her shirt revealing the number 8 in gray writing on her left breast.

8"" yep now do you remember me"" nope"" while everyone was talking and wondering Tsubaki ran into the elevator"" I have to contact Paylor 8 a number 8, 14 ,and 8 guess what Paylor you were actually right there are more of them but where are the rest?

**HI everybody sorry about such a long update had exams and I just got out for summer and yes I am enjoying it anyway here is what happens on a boring day for 14.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fenir American brach**

"This is the recent percentage of humans on the earth" the other people looked at the chart and astonished," there is exactly 65% of humans left said the scientist. "How are you sure of these calculations? "Scanning the globe using what materials we had left of the old age me, Doctor Paylor and other scientist built a satellite in space that is constantly orbiting the globe said the scientist.

A solider walked in he went up to Paylor"" Doctor Paylor sir there is a call on the line for you whispered the soilder"" thank you.

Walking out of the room Paylor went to the phone"" yes who is this"" it's Tsubaki ,Paylor"" actually calling me by name what is so impor... HUUUUUUUUUUUUH!?

"Another you mean ha, ha, ha, ah I will be back immediately said Paylor as he hung up the phone. "Oh Lindow, Soma I have news"" is it Sakuya? "NO no, no but it is something just as interesting it's about 14.

**Fenir Oganization**

Inside the Infirmary was 8 and 14 are getting a check up only things weren't going so well for the doctors"" hey just where the hell is that needle going asked 14"" just who the hell are you pointing that needle at said 8.

"Where is Doctor Paylor?

"He should be back in the next 2 days said Tsubaki as she walked in the room looking at the chaos that was just waiting to happen"" 14 take your shot please asked Tsubaki"" it's part of my religion not to take shots"" yeah same goes for me.

Tsubaki walked up to 14 cupped his face in her hands"" 14 pleas take your shot please with blood on top(unohanna glare). "Yes ma'am I am ready now said 14 in a scared tone"" this includes you young lady"" fine but just this once ok. After the shots 8 was going through the same bath treatment 14 went through"" ah ha hey this is watch em just because they are big don't you can 14 AM GONNA KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUTTA HERE!

Achuu"" what is it 14 asked Tatsumi I don't know someone's talking, about me hey do you know when Alisa get's back"" oh yeah she should be here in a few I believe"" really I get to see my girlfriend ,I get to see my girlfriend"" what girlfriend?

8 attire was now in a sleeveless red shirt but under it was along sleeved fish net shirt, her blue jeans had some tears in it and some sandals"" so who is your girlfriend is she cute. "No she is not cute she is amazing man beyond mazing just wow"" I feel happy that I get so many compliments"" Alisa hey said 14 as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Mmmm I missed you said Alisa after she kissed him"" I did too I was lonely, I was bored, sometimes scared said 14. "I was cold at night and I missed sleeping with you because sleeping in the cold didn't feel the same. ( note 14 loves the cold)

"Well all of that can change tonight"" 14 brought her head up to look at him , and was about to kiss her but was I interrupted"" so 14 how long has this been going on? "Oh who is this? "How are you I am 8 am just like 14 accept... well point is we are alike ,and now that, that is out of the way how was the mission?

"It was a little frustrating without my regular team but I got through it all in all"" we'll all in all things were amazing on this end as well. "Ecscuse me 14 do you remember anything before you came here"..." no should I 8" um you know that.

"Where is the other one!? Paylor was breathing heavy and his eyes were opened for once"" you young lady" Paylor speed walked to 8 and observed her from top to bottom" uh 14 who's the pervert checking me out?

"I am not a pervert I am the head researcher here at this branch and you are magnificent physical condition perfect, could you show me your thing ability please. 8 brought out here whip letting Paylor look at it. "Amazing so what else can you do" just this really"" what? "Yeah I can only use the whip but 14 can use all of our powers the rest of us could only use one.

"Did you say us asked Alisia?

"Yeah the seven of us said 8


End file.
